Life and Love
by animefreak5483
Summary: Sora & Matt break up Sora tells Tai her true feelings for him, but he's confused... Sora contempated sucide until someone comes to her rescue.can sora find love again? who saves her? Taiora? Alt ending for daiora's availabe
1. Sora's Pain

Life and Love  
BY: animefreak5483  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it- do you?   
  
A/N: Hello all you fan fix junkies! Yes, this is another Tiara- well it is believe me- I'll get there- but you have to be patient… I usually like to post an completed story all at once- but I have not finished typing this story and classes are getting a little messy right now- evil school. Well, no I like college- I hate Spanish class! For the love of all that is sacred never NEVER take Spanish as a second language- it sucks- sorry to those of you who are español speakers- but Kate hablo ingles!   
Apreciaría dar gracias los que leen y revisan mis cuentos. ¡Continúe por favor! Y ahora se sienta espalda y goza la última cosa del Kate ha la mente torcida. - I think I said something along the lines of: thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed my stories. And now sit back and enjoy the latest thing that came from Kate's twisted mind :) Oh well- Adios  
  
  
  
Sora and Matt had been going out for a while. They looked, on the outside like a perfect couple, totally in love. But Sora knew that that wasn't totally true. Small fights had put their relationship on the rocks. Matt's band had finally got a big touring deal, and matt wanted Sora to join him on the road. Sure it sounded like fun, but Sora could not forget about finishing her senior year at high school and her dreams of college the next fall. Matt wanted her to quit school and be with him "full-time." To Sora the idea of marriage and commitment of body and soul to one person was her ultimate dream. But for some reason when Matt asked her, she didn't know how to respond. She wasn't ready and when she told Matt this, he took it badly. Sora wanted to shrug off his bad mood and label it stress, but she knew that their relationship wouldn't be the same. And sure enough Matt broke it off a few days later. And just like that he was gone… out of Sora's life.   
She tried to take comfort from Mimi's voice, but talking over the phone was just not helping calm down the already distressed Sora.   
"Hey, I know. Why Don't you go and talk to Taichi. He's always there for you." Mimi suggested. She was truly worried about her friend. Never before had Sora been this gloomy.  
"K, I'll try and see if he's home…. Thanks Mimi, you're a good friend." Sora sniffled as she said goodbye to Mimi. 'Taichi.' Sora thought. Tai and Sora had always been friends. Best friends. For a long time Sora had hoped that they would be more than just friends, but then Matt asked her out. She decided that Taicho didn't like her as anything more than a friend and accepted Matt's invitation. She knew Tai was uncomfortable with the fact that Sora was dating Matt, but he seemed happy for them. He always was there for her when she needed him. And hopefully he was home, she dialed his number. That number was the first she had committed to memory as a little child, because they were always together. She now recalled that number with perfect accuracy. She knew the digits so well, her fingers flew over the keys.  
"Hello, Kamiya residence." A girl's voices said over the phone.  
"Kari?" Sora said trying to collect herself. Her voice was still sad and shaky.  
"Sora, is that you?" Kari said excitedly. "It's been a while, how are you?"  
"Not so good…" Sora admitted. "I was calling to see if Tai was home." She explained.  
"Just a sec, I'll go get him." Kari said as she began to yell his name. "Are you going to be ok?" Kari asked her while she waited for Tai to come. He was doing something in his room.  
"I think so, I just need to talk to someone right now…"  
"Sora, you know you can always talk to us. We're your friends." Kari said cheerfully. "Oh here he comes." She said as she took the receiver and gave it to Tai.  
"Hello, this is Tai." He said.  
"Tai…"  
"Oh hi Sora. What's up?"  
"I was.. Wondering if you wanted to go to the park… I just wanted to talk and stuff.." She said as she let out a small sob.  
"Sor, what's wrong?" He said genuinely concerned.  
"I just need to talk to you in person. Ok?" She pleaded over the phone.  
"Sure, I guess." He said, a little hesitant. "I'll meet you in the park in five minutes, ok?"   
"Thanks, bye." She said as she choked on a sob. She threw on her coat and walked slowly to the park they had always played in as children. She sat on a swing and let the wind push her.  
The day was windy, but the sky was clear for the most part. A few rain clouds were on the horizon, trying to damper the beautiful day out right now.  
Tai came up slowly. He saw Sora sitting on the swing. He could hear her cry. He walked closer to her and just looked at her. She looked the saddest he'd seen her in a long time.  
"Sora.." Tai said nervously. She looked up and saw him standing there. She got up and ran to hug him. Tai was stunned. She cried on his shoulder, he just patted her back. "What's wrong?" He said in a quiet voice.  
"I… I… me and Matt broke up…" She bawled.  
"what?… Why?"  
"Because… I finally realized that I love you, and not him. Tai I love you." She said as she hugged him tighter. But then she stopped. He wasn't hugging her back… she released him from her embrace, and looked at his face. It was one of pure shock and then his expression turned sad.  
"No Sora…" He said in a whisper. "I… I… I'm going out with Margaret… I can't love you.. I'm sorry." Tai said as he looked at Sora. Her tears returned to her. She didn't speak, she only dropped to her knees.  
"Can… can we still just be friends then?" Sora asked with a whimper of pain.  
"No… She doesn't want me to see you anymore.. Sora, listen.." He knelt down by her and put his arm on her shoulder.  
"NO! You listen." Sora said as she pushed him away. "You don't have to say it… I'll get out of your life now." She got up, turned and ran. Tai just laid there where he fell. He knew going after her would only make the situation worse. Tai's heart dropped, but he loved Margaret… right? But he did have feeling for Sora, but when she went out with Matt it had hurt him deeply…  
  
Sora kept running and running. The tears madly streamed down her face. She was alone now. Matt hated her, and now Tai did too. The two most important people in her life wanted nothing to do with her. That stung deeper than any wound could ever. Sora had no clue where she was now. She had just started running, she had to get away from Tai… and the pain. Finally she came to an abrupt halt. She looked at her surroundings. She was near the beach now. But on the ledge above the water. She just watched as the waves crashed against the cliff wall near the bottom. They seemed to be beckoning her to come and be at peace. She now realized what her mind was contemplating. She didn't want to die now and like this, but the release from the pain almost made suicide look like a merciful act. She forced herself to take a step back, and fell to her knees at the ledge and cried. Suicide was not the release she wanted, but what else could help heal this void she felt inside.  
She continued to look down at the waves as she rocked back and forth on her knees. She sobbed as it began to rain. She was alone, wet and confused. If she were to throw herself to the waves, she would end the pain.. But hurt her mom and good friends like Mimi and Joe… but the pain was so intense. Matt wanted her out of his life, as did Tai… she could have lived without Matt, but not Tai… he was her best friend. He had meant the world to her.. And now he hated her, wanted her to leave him and Margaret alone. 'Margaret…' Sora thought. 'she was popular, and beautiful… everything I'm not… at least he'll be happy.' She cried harder now, as she stood up. She had decided it then. This was the end for her. The rain was now down pouring, as she looked up to the sky for what would be the last time. It was ironic how it was now dark and stormy, like her heart and soul were now… she dropped her arms to her side and took a deep breath.  
"Sora?" A familiar voice called. "Sora is that you?" It said as the voice of they young man came closer. The boy stood in shock as Sora turned her face to see who it was. "Sora what are you doing?…" 


	2. Davis?

Life and Love  
Chapter Two- Davis??  
  
Disclaimer: second verse same as the first (Nope, I don't own it. Do you?)  
  
Sora's eyes caught the worried eyes of the boy. It was dark out, but Sora knew who he was. Davis took a step closer towards the girl on the ledge. "Sora what are you doing?" He questioned. And suddenly a light clicked on in the boy's (small) mind. "No, don't do it Sora." He reached his hand out to her. She continued to cry. She turned her head back to the ledge. She was standing on the very edge. She closed her eyes and was about to step off, until she felt herself being tackled to the ground. Davis had jumped on her and dragged her away fro the cliff.  
"Let me go." She wailed. "I just want it to… stop… please.."  
"Sora, what's wrong?" The boy said in a worried tone. He sat her up, they both were soaking wet from the continuing rain storm. "Why… why would you want to die like this?" He continued to question as he looked at her. She continued to cry, by now her eyes were red, puffy and sore from the tears.  
"No one loves me…. They all hate me.." SHe broke down again in Davis' arms. He in response took her in his arms and tried to sooth her.  
"What do you mean? Everyone loves you Sora."  
"No, everyone hates me." She cried into his shoulder.  
"That's not true! Sora no one hates you."  
"Yes they do.. I have no one left in my life… Matt hates me and now Tai does too."  
"Well then they are stupid. Everyone else loves you… I … I even love you." Davis was shocked at this revelation. But he knew it was true. He had always liked Sora. She was nice and kind, and she never judged anyone. Sora looked up at Davis' face. His eyes were full of worry and compassion.  
"You… you mean that?" She whispered not sure if he had just said that to get her to stop thinking about killing herself. He nodded. He stood up and helped her off the wet ground. She began to shiver from the cold wind.  
"Come on, let's get out of this rain." Davis said, as he took her hand and walked over to his house. He Didn't live to far from the beach, so it was closer than walking all the way over to Sora's place. Davis led her into his family's apartment, no one was home. He got her a towel from the bathroom. She had stopped crying now, as she watched Davis care for her. He walked into Jun's room and got Sora a change of cloths, and put some water on then stove for some hot chocolate.   
Sora went into the bathroom and changed out of her wet cloths. Davis went into his bedroom and did the same. When Sora came out of the bathroom, Davis had the hot chocolate ready and waiting for her. She took a seat in the living room on the sofa. Davis brought her a blanket and the coco.  
"Thanks." She said as she sipped the hot drink. Soon she was warm again. But the pain suddenly came pounding back.  
"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Davis asked as he sat next to her on the sofa. She knew she needed to talk to someone, she couldn't deal with this alone.  
"It all started when Matt and I broke up…" She explained her whole predicament. Davis was shocked to hear that Tai had been so mean to her. He knew Tai really loved Sora, and was hurt when she dated Matt. 'But why did he want her out of his life?' Davis tried to answer his question, but only found more questions.  
"Sora I don't know what Matt and Tai were thinking. You are the most loving person in the whole world. You are smart and beautiful… and well every guy dreams of finding someone like you…" Davis kind of blushed. Sora put her hand on his now reddened face. Davis wanted to melt at her touch. Her hands were so soft and gentle.   
"Thank you Davis, for saving me… I didn't want to end my life… but the pain inside is just to severe." She said quietly. She set down her mug on the coffee table. Davis drew nearer to her. Suddenly they were locking lips. When Davis finally realized what was going on he was holding her close to him. He forgot all about her being older than him and everything else that would cause some to frown on the relationship. He actually felt something when they kissed. He had never gotten this feeling before with Kari, and well she had chosen TK over him, so he was free to experience this feeling with Sora. When she broke the kiss all Davis could utter was a 'wow.' Sora closed her eyes and leaned on Davis. He was off in heaven as Sora rested her head on his chest. Neither said anything as they just sat close. Soon Sora had clamed down and stopped crying. "Thank you." She said as she sat up after a time of silence.  
"Sora… you are to important to so many people… that dieing wouldn't be a release."  
"I knew that, I just wanted to stop the pain."  
"And it will, but you need time… and help from good friends." He smiled. Sora looked at the clock on the wall.  
"I should really be getting home." She said as she slowly stood up. Davis followed her.  
"I'll walk you." He offered grabbing an umbrella. Sora went into the bathroom and came out with her still damp cloths in hand. Davis followed her outside.   
As they entered the rain Davis opened the umbrella and offered it to her. She just smiled as she walked close to the boy who had saved her life. As they reached her apartment Davis touched her face.  
"I did mean what I said… about loving you." He told her. She smiled again and drew him into another kiss outside her door.  
"Do you want to come in before you head out into the rain?" She asked as she opened the door.  
"No, I better get home before my parents find me gone. Are you sure you'll be ok?" He asked concerned. "Cause you can call me anytime- it doesn't matter- I'll be here for you."  
"Thank you so much Davis.. I owe you everything."  
"Don't worry about it." He smiled and gave her another kiss She slowly slipped into her apartment, and shut the door as Davis walked down the hall.  
Sora's mother was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee as Sora entered.  
"Oh I was so worried." She yelled as she ran and hugged Sora tightly. "Tai and Kari have been calling for the last hour or so."  
"I'm fine mom." Sora said.  
"Who were you with dear? That didn't sound like Matt at the door."  
"Mom.. Matt and I broke up… I don't want to talk about it right now- ok? Davis walked me home." And with that Sora left the room and went to take a long shower. 


	3. New Beginnings?

Life and Love  
Chapter Three- A new beginning?  
  
Disclaimer: you know this by now- or at least I would hope you would…….  
  
The next day Sora woke late and got dressed. She walked out into the living room and found a big vase of flowers sitting on the table. She went over and smelt the roses. There was a white card near the vase.  
  
Sora  
I hope today goes better for you.  
If not, I'll be here to help. Call me :)  
Davis  
  
She smiled and picked up the phone.  
"Hello, is Davis there?" She asked as a girl's voice answered.  
"Just a second please."  
"Hello." Davis said.  
"Davis, it's Sora."  
"Hi, how are you doing?"  
"Better, thanks for the flowers."  
"No problem. I was close to your mom's shop this morning so I thought I'd see if you were up. But she said you were still asleep, so I got those for you. Your mom and I had a nice talk too, she seemed really nice." Sora smiled. She never knew Davis to be so… thoughtful;.  
"Hey Sora…" Davis started.  
"Ya?"  
"Do you want to go out and catch a movie or something?" He said nervously.  
"Sure. That sounds like fun." Sora said.  
"Great. I'll stop by in a little while, ok?"  
"Sure. I can't wait."  
"Bye." He said as he hung up the phone and jumped in the air. He quickly went into his room and changed into better looking cloths than his usual shorts. He soon left for Sora's house, which was a good distance away.  
Sora went into her room and dressed up a bit. She knew that Davis wouldn't care what she wore. 'Maybe we can check out that new karaoke club after a movie.' she thought. She put on s short black skirt and a form fitting tee shirt. Davis was there shortly. As Sora opened the door she noticed he was actually wearing dress cloths. He looked handsome in the black pants and a white button up shirt. Sora smiled as she noticed him for the first time w/o the usual head gear.  
"Wow you look nice." He complimented Sora.  
"So do you." She replied.  
"So where do you want to go?" He asked as he took her hand and acted like a gentleman.  
"Well any good movies out?" She asked.  
"Sure, we can go see a movie, then where?"  
"Well there's that marketplace- I've been meaning to go there and see what it's like." She smiled.  
"Great." Davis said. "I love that place." They continued to chatter as they walked to the theaters.  
After the movie they walked arm in arm to the night club. So far Davis had gotten Sora to forget about her troubles and she was actually having a good time.  
They entered the night club. The base beat loudly as the dance floor was full of people.  
Davis took Sora's hand and they sat down in a booth near the dance floor and karaoke stage.  
"So do you want to karaoke with me?" Davis asked after he had ordered their drinks.  
"No thanks." Sora said as she watched other people jump on stage and give their rendition of classic songs.  
"Fine then, I'm going up." Davis said with a smile. He chose his song and picked up the microphone as he walked to the center of the small stage. "This is dedicated to a lovely girl who thought her life was over, but Sora this is only the beginning." he said as the music began to play. The tune was "Your Song" (from the movie Moulin Rouge- great movie- I don't own that either- oh I wish ). Sora had never heard Davis sing before, but she was amazed as a beautiful voice called out. She began to blush as he sang to her. He took the microphone and went over to the booth. He gently grabbed her hand and led her on to the dance floor. There he sang to her in front of hundreds of people. Soon she started to sing with him. Davis held her close as they sang the song. Their eyes met, the moment was so romantic as their foreheads touched.  
As they finished the song Davis drew Sora into a passionate kiss as the crowd cheered. They left the stage holding hands and blushing as the crowd continued to cheer.  
"That was fun." Sora giggled. She began to sip her water, while Davis gulped down a pop. "I never knew you had such a good voice."  
"Here and at home are the only places I sing." He blushed. "So now do you want to dance?" He asked as he reached out for her hand. She accepted it and soon they were twirling out on the dance floor. At first they both felt awkward, but as the music played, they began to dance closer to each other.  
  
Little did the happy couple realize that a pair of chocolate eyes were watching them. It was none other than Taichi, and his date Margaret. Tai was completely stunned as Davis sang to Sora and then they….kissed. Tai felt the same jealous pangs he had felt when Sora and Matt were going out. Now he just watched as they danced together. A slow song came and Davis immediately pulled Sora closer. She threw her arms around the boy's neck as his hands held her. Tai felt the anger surge as they kissed once again.  
"Margaret, do you want to dance?" Taichi asked the girl that sat at his side.  
"It's about time Taichi." She said coldly. As she got up and pulled him close to her and began to dance.  
  
"Davis I'm having a wonderful time." Sora sighed as she rested her head on his shoulders. She smelt his musky cologne.  
"Ya, me too." He said as he let his hands feel her slender back. They swayed there together both enjoying the moment.   
Davis took his eyes off of Sora and looked around the club. He wore a huge smile on his face, as he reflected on the evening's events. Suddenly he got a shiver as he saw a pair of familiar eyes. The stare and facial expression that greeted him was not friendly. Tai was staring directly at Davis as he danced close to Sora. Davis tried to ignore Tai's gaze, but every where he turned Tai's face followed. Davis held tighter to Sora. There was a mental war raging between the two boys.  
Davis was confused. 'If Tai told Sora to get out of his life and that he didn't love her…. Then why is he looking at me with so much hate?' He questioned himself.  
Over where Tai was, similar questions arrived. 'Why am I feeling this way, if I don't like her? Why can't I stand to see her with any other guy? Do I really lover her? What about Margaret?'  
The song ended and Davis released Sora from the tight embrace. They both smiled.  
"I never knew you could dance, either." she said sweetly.  
"I'm just full of surprises. aren't I?" He asked with a smooth smile. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Her touch was so heavenly to him… "So do you want to leave and take a stroll in the park?" He asked.  
"Sure." She replied and let Davis lead her out of the club.  
  
"Margaret?" Tai whispered to the girl that held to him tightly.  
"What Taichi?" She sighed with her head on his shoulder.   
"I'm sorry I've been distant tonight, do you maybe want to go for a walk?" He asked. Knowing all to well he wanted to hunt Davis down and hurt him.  
"That would be so romantic." The girl said as she took his hand and the quickly left the bar. Tai was unclear of his motives… 'do I want to hurt Davis? What is this feeling?' He battled with himself.  
  
Davis and Sora held hands and walked side by side through the park. Davis led her to a bench near a clearing. They sat and watched the stars twinkle for a time. Sora sighed as she curled up next to Davis.  
Tai and Margaret were not to far off, sitting on a bench with in hearing distance from the couple. Margaret took this opportunity to begin to kiss Taichi. She was literally making out with him, and yet he didn't kiss back. He continued to watch Davis and Sora out of one eye.   
Sora was leaning on his shoulder as Davis pointed up to the sky, they laughed and talked for a while. Davis took Sora's face in his hands. Their eyes stared into each other's for what seemed like an eternity, until they had locked lips, creating a tender bliss.  
Tai's anger flared up suddenly as he witnessed the last straw. He would have gotten up and ran over to them, if it weren't for Margaret. She had gotten quite sick of being ignored and pushed aside tonight.  
"Tai? Tai!" She said. He Didn't answer. "I'm leaving taichi kamiya! You aren't paying any attention to me. I'll call you tomorrow, maybe then you'll wake up from your little dream." She said as she left Tai alone on the bench. Tai didn't really notice her leaving, he was still fixed on Sora and Davis.  
It was getting late and the cold wind blew across the park. Sora got goose bumps from the cold.  
"You cold?" Davis asked. She nodded.  
I suppose I should get you home." They both stood up. Davis helped her to her feet. And they began to walk out of the park and towards Sora's home. Tai wasn't to far from them- he didn't know what he was going to do… but he had to do something… sometime…  
"I had a great night… we should do this again." She smiled as she gave Davis a good night kiss outside her apartment door. He smiled as he walked towards his house.  
When he was not ever two blocks from Sora's place, Tai stepped out in front of Davis suddenly. Tai had been waiting in the darkened alley for Davis to come by.  
"Geesh Tai! Give me a heart attack. Will ya?" dais said startled from the sudden appearance.  
Tai looked at Davis still with the enraged expression on his face.  
"Stay away from Sora." He said coldly.  
"What?"  
"You heard me- if you know what's good for you- you'll stay away from her."  
"Tai? I don't understand you. You have your chance to date her, and don't. And now you say others can't date her? Forget it Tai. She's perfect, ok? And I love her. Davis tried to continue walking abut Tai stopped him again.  
"I'm warning you!"  
"NO! And I'm telling you that I am dating Sora- no matter what you threaten me with." In a heart beat Tai found his arm swinging back and punching Davis hard. Davis immediately swung back at Tai. Soon both the boys were bleeding. Davis hit Tai. Tai momentarily was caught off balance, and Davis took off running. Knowing that he could never win against Tai. Tai didn't follow, instead he walked home… 


	4. The Hazards of Double Dating

Life and Love  
Chapter Four- The Hazards of Double Dating  
  
D: ……..ME NO OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Greetings Taiora fans- please be paitent w/ me- I'm getting to the Taiora parts- right now I'm playing around with the more comical characters- namely Davis- gotta love davis. That guy is a horn ball- and he keeps coming back- rejection after rejection. One would almost want Kari to date him out of sympathy :) But the TK+Kari's will be happy w/ this fic- and the Taiora's too- just keep reading- thanks for your support- See You Taiora Cowboys { ;) had to get the cowboy bebop jab in here somewhere- luv that show}  
  
The next day at school Sora looked for Davis, but didn't find him anywhere. She avoided Tai at all costs- she didn't wnt to give him another chance to send her back into a deep dispare. After school was out she walked to davis' house. She need to see why he wasn;t at school, and if he was alright. She rang the dorr bell and Jun came and opened the dorr.  
"Hi, is Davis home… by any chance?" Sora said as she blushed slightly.  
"Ya, he's in his room- you can go in and talk to him if you want." Sora entered and walked to davis' door. She knocked and entered after he called for the visitor to come in. Sora eyes wnt wide when she saw Davis. He had a cut above his eye and an ice bag on his head.  
"What happened?" She gasped as she ran to his side.  
"Just a little fight." Davis smiled at her.  
"Little fight my ass!" She said as she ran her fingers on his face.  
"Who did this to you?" She asked as she took his hand. "Is there anything I can do?"  
"I'm fine… everything is fine." He said as he sat up slowly.  
"Who did this?" She demanded.  
"I can't tell you…"  
"Davis, please. Why would anyone want to hurt you?" She looked at him w/ concern and compassion in her eyes.  
  
"Tai Maragret called again." Kari told her brother as he walked into the Kamiya residence. He mumbled some illedigable words.  
"Oh I forgot to ask you yesterday- Is Sora feeling better? I was really worried about her the other day when she called."  
"Oh she's great- just fine and dandy making out with Davis now." Tai said as he slammed the door to his room. Kari couldn't believe what she heard.  
"What?" She said as she followed Tai into his bedroom. "Sora and… Davis?"  
"Yes, now will you leave me alone?"  
"But Tai, you should have told her how you feel about her…"  
"I don't love her OK?" Tai said maddened. The phone rang and kari left the room to get it.  
"Hello Kamiya residence- kari speaking."  
"Kari, it's Sora…"  
"HI! I was just asking Tai how you were."  
"IS he there?"  
"Ya. Do you want to talk to him?"  
"Please."  
"Tai- phone!" Kari yelled. Tai slowly walked to the phone.  
"Hello?" He said quietly.  
"Tai WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Sora was basically screaming into the phone now.  
"What?"  
"First you kill me by coldly telling me to get out of your life and now you beat up Davis for being my friend when you didn't want to?"  
"Sora look.."  
"NO! You wanted me out of your life! Now you stay out of MINE!" And with that she hung up the phone.  
Kari looked confused as Tai hung up the phone.  
"What's wrong Tai?" Kari asked.  
"I've messed things up again." He sighed.  
"Why was she yelling at you?"  
"I don't know why I did it… maybe I do really love her…"  
"Tai? Hello? Are you listening to me? I'm confused… So Sora broke up with Matt.." Tai nodded. "She tehn told you she loved you… and you told her?"  
"That I dodn;t love her." Kari slapped her hand on her face.  
"So she's now going out with Davis?" Tai nodded as he sunk to his knees.  
"Maragret told me not to see Sora anymore- something about her not trusting Sora… I thought I loved maragret so I told Sora to … get out of my life.." He began to cry.  
"Tai, what kind of person would tell you not to see your best friend?"  
"I don't know… but I'm so confused. What should I do?" Tai asked.  
"I don't know… Maragret is coming over in a little while… why don't you just try and enjoy yourself and you'll figure out what to do."  
"Thanks kari."  
"Well, TK and I are going to go out so I better get going." Karis hugged her brother and left the apartment. Tai waited for maraget to come over and Kari walked over to TK's.  
Kari and TK were walking down the street in town.  
"Davis and Sora?" TK said as Kari began to explain the situation. "I'll believe that when I see it!"  
"It's true…" Kari said as she froze in her place as she looked into the icecream parlor. "Um.. TK… don't look now, but there they are." Sora saw them outside and waved to them w/ a big smile on her face.  
"Should we go in?" TK asked.  
"Sure." Kari said as she walked in the store and over to the booth where Sora sat close to Davis.  
"Hey guys!" Davis said as TK and Kari sat down. "didn't think we'd see you guys here."  
"Ya…" TK said in shock. Sora was holding Davis' hand.  
"So are you hungry?" Davis asked cutely to Sora.  
"Not really. We're going dancing in a little while, so I don't want to go on a full stomach. So can we share something?" Sora asked as she looked at davis.  
"Sora, for you- anything. How about a strawberry malk? OK with you?" Davis asked and Sora nodded her head.  
"Do you want anything Kari?" TK asked forcing himself to stop staring at Sora and Davis.  
"Sure, we can share a malt too." She smiled. They placed theur order and soon two malts came to their table.  
"Oh, can I have the cherry?" Sora asked as Davis plucked it off the top of the malt. He smiled and romantically set it in Sora's mouth. She smiled as she pulle the fruit off the stem w/ her mouth.  
TK and Kari began to eat their malt.  
"we only got one spoon." Sora said looking for the second spoon. Davis picked the single spoon up and smiled. He spooned out a bit of icecream and began to feed Sora. She giggled and ate the cold treat. Then Davis took a bite and then gave Sora some more.   
"I'm full." Sora said a little time later. "aren't you guys hungry?" she looked at kari and TK. They hadn't touched their malt- they were to busy watching the spectical that was Davis and Sora. Davis continued to shovel in the rest of the malt. Kari and Sora began to talk about stuff, while TK was still in shock.  
When they were all done they paid their bill and walked outside.  
"You guys should come to this dance club with us." Sora said as she took Kari's hand. "You'll love it!"  
Kari looked at TK. "Sure- why not?" She replied.  
"Great." Davis said. "So TK- you've been really quiet. How's everything going?"  
"Um… I'm fine… but… what did you do with our friend Davis?" Kari giggled at TK comment.  
"Ya, you're like a totally different person!" kari added.  
Davis blushed. "What do you mean?" He asked as they walked into the dance club. They went and sat near the dance floor.  
"I'll be right back." Davis said as he ran off into the crowd.  
"He's so….. Mature." TK stammered out.   
"Ya, he had really grown up." Kari said. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day he stopped wearing his soccer shorts and actually dress up."  
"So, Sora.. How are you?" TK asked. "I mean you and Davis?"  
"it's weird… I know, but… he's really a sweet heart, and he's helped me a lot this past week." The conversation was interrupted by davis' voice. He was in the middle of the karokie stage with the microphone in hand again. A cheer came from the crowd. He was a regular there and everyone knew him by name.  
"Hi again." Davis blushed as he realized the size of the crowd. "Tonight I'd like to say I'm the luckiest guy in the world because... Sora... I love you." Then he began to sing "Don't Want to Miss a Thing," (By Aerosmith). His sweet voice filled the room as he stared at Sora. He jumped pff the stage and knelt down and continued to serenade her. After the verses were done he pulled her up and began to dance with her until the music faded. The crowd once again cheered as he bowed and returned the microphone. He ran back to sora, who was blushing. She pulled him into a sweer kiss. TK and kari were even more flabbergasted. 'Was this romantic guy their Davis- the goggle wearing horn ball?'  
"Wanna dance?" Davis said as he took Sora's hand and kissed it. They melted into the crowd.  
"Kari." TK said as he looked at her. "How can THAT be Davis?"  
"I don't know… he's so… romantic."  
"This is just weird!"  
"Why?"  
"Sora is like my big sister… and now she's dating Davis? I mean they don't match, even Sora and Matt didn't match.. She belongs with Tai, I know it…."  
"TK, I know. But Tai kind of screwed things up again…"  
"How can anyone compete with that?" TK asked as he looked back to Davis and Sora, who were happily in each other's arms dancing.   
"It's to weird." Kari nodded.  
"what are we going to do?" TK continued.  
"I think we need to trust Sora, and be supportive of who she wants to be with." kari smiled and sighed.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Well… I just thought the strangest thing…"  
"What?"  
"I was wishing you could be like the new Davis.." She laughed. TK gave her a confused look.  
"Oh, so you want the romantic mushy stuff?" TK asked as he stood up and motioned for kari to follow. "Well then my dearest Kari, romantic you shall get." TK twirled her out to the dance floor.  
  
  
Back at the Kamiya's apartment tai and Margaret were sitting in Tai's room watching a movie.  
"Margaret, I'm sorry for acting all distant and weird.. How can I make it up to you?"  
Margaret smiled. "I think I know how." She pushed Tai down on his bed. She began to make out with him. He was shocked at first, but gave in and returned her kisses. She began to unbotton his shirt. Her hands felt his musclear chest. Tai's heart beat increased as she continued her trek up and down his body. He began to moan out as Maragret kissed him wildly.  
"Oh… S.o.r.a.." Taichi moaned out loud. Maragret heard the mention of Sora's name and immediately stopped. She slapped him and got off the bed. She was angered.  
"What did you call me?"  
"Maragret… I'm sorry… I"  
"You're in love with her- aren't you?"  
"I…I…"  
"What does that ugly little nobody have that I don't?" And with that she stormed out of his room. 


	5. Tennis turns Bloody

Life and Love  
Chapter Four- Tennis turns Bloody  
  
"We should double date again sometime." Kari said as they walked out of the club. Sora and Davis were walking arm in arm; they were laughing at TK's attempt to sing.  
"Hey so I'm not a good singer." TK said still blushing. "Matt got all the talent in the family." He continued. Davis looked at Sora, a little worried that the mention of Matt, but Sora seemed unaffected.  
'She must be getting over him.' Davis thought  
"Well we better get home- we have school tomorrow." Kari said w/ a yawn.  
"Oh come on you don't want to party?" Davis said.  
"Kari's right- you'd better get some sleep so you can stand a chance against me tomorrow playing tennis." Sora said as she put a hand on Davis' shoulder.  
"That's right! You're teaching me to play tomorrow." Davis smiled. "Well see you guys tomorrow." And with that Davis and Sora departed together.  
"Oh my God!" TK said as he walked Kari to her door. "We have a problem."  
"Ya." Kari replied as she opened the door. "Do you want to come in?" TK entered. Kari's parents were gone and all the lights were off.  
"Oh my gosh! Tai? You scared me." Kari said as she turned on the lights and found Tai sitting w/ his head in his hands on the couch. "What's wrong?" She asked as TK and she walked over to him.  
"Ya, why are you sitting in the dark?" Tk questioned.  
"My life is over." Tai replied, his voice muffled.  
"What happened?" Kari inquired as she sat down next to him and hugged her brother.  
"Things can't be that bad." TK commented.  
"Yes they can."  
"How? What happened?" Kari asked again. Tai lifted his head up.  
"Margaret and I started to make out and it… was getting hot- I then moaned out Sora's name… Margaret heard and stormed out…"  
"Tai, it's clear that you love Sora… why did you even start going out with Margaret in the first place?" TK asked.  
"I don't know… I guess she asked me out and well…"  
"It'll be alright Tai." Kari comforted him.  
"Thanks." Tai sighed. "So what did you guys do tonight?"  
"We met up w/ some friends and went to a night club. Danced.. Not much."  
"Who'd you meet up with?"   
"Just some friends." TK covered not wanting to tell Tai they met up with Davis and Sora.  
"We went to that karaoke place- TK tried to sing… it was funny." Kari giggled.  
"Hey! So I'm not as good as Davis!" TK blurted out.  
"Oh so Davis was there?" Tai looked down at his feet. "I bet he swept Sora off her feet again." He sighed.  
"Come on Tai, I'm sure they won't last that long… she's going to get sick of the mushy romantic cutesy stuff sooner or later… right?" TK said. Kari shook her head.  
"What?" TK continued. "You mean she won't get sick of it?"  
"I'm breaking the silent code of women here- but girls like that 'mushy' stuff and Sora seems to enjoy the attention." Kari stated sadly.  
"Great! I'm screwed." Tai said.  
"No you're not." Kari answered. "We'll talk to Davis tomorrow and try to get him to rethink things- you work on Margaret and Sora."  
"Ya, I'm sure things will work out." TK reassured him. "Well I better be going. It's getting late. See you later guys." And with a simple kiss on Kari's cheek TK left.  
  
The next day Tai tried to straighten things out with the two girls in his life. But neither girl would even go near him. At lunch break Tai searched the school grounds for Sora. She was nowhere to be found.  
Sora had slipped out of the senior's area and walked over to the freshman's yard. There she found Davis and they spent lunch hour talking with some of Davis' soccer friends. They were all impressed that Davis had a girlfriend, let alone she was a senior and 'very hot.' Once the bell rang Sora gave Davis a quick kiss and returned to the building.  
  
"Hey Davis! Will you wait up a sec?" Kari called to Davis as they also returned to school.  
"Hey Kari." He said as he waited for her to catch up to him. As they filed into the room, TK came up to Davis. "Hi TK."  
Hi, hey can we ask you something?" TK questioned.  
"Sure, TS, ask away."  
"Well, don't you think that you dating Sora is kinda…. Weird?"  
"What?" Davis asked.  
"Well, she's older than you, and well it's…. Sora." TK continued.  
"Well I have no problem with that."  
"But don't you just…"  
"Look guys- I love her. I never knew I felt this way until something happened and I realized she was so special and not like any other girl I've ever known."  
"What happened?" Kari asked quietly, not wanting to know how bad her friend was hurting because of her brother.  
"I can't say.."  
"Come on." TK persisted.  
"Look. I'm just going to say what Matt and Tai did put her in a dangerous position, life threatening in fact. Ok? I've been helping her get over the pain and well; I realized she was everything I was looking for… I've had crushes before, but never this feeling I get when I hold her… ok?"  
"But Davis she belongs with Tai." TK yelled. Davis was stunned.  
"After what he did to her? NO WAY! I can't believe I ever admired the guy… now if you are finished trying to break up my relationship- I have to get back to school." Davis walked off.  
"What happened to Sora?" TK asked. "You don't thin she would think of…"  
Kari's eyes filled with tears at the thought of Sora wanting to end her life. She walked over to TK and cried on his shoulder.  
"Things are more complicated now." Kari sobbed.   
  
School ended for the day. Sora had changed into her tennis outfit and was waiting for Davis out on one of the school's tennis courts.  
"Guess who?" Someone said as they covered her eyes from behind.  
"Hum… could it be Davis?"  
"Good guess." He said as he kissed her cheek.  
"Ready to get you butt kicked?" She smiled as she handed him a tennis racket.  
"You wish." He smiled back. "So how do you play this game? Just hit the ball?" He swung the racket.  
"No, you're doing it all wrong. Watch." She demonstrated how to hold the racket and different types of swings.  
"Ok… like this?" he purposely held the racket wrong.  
"No." Sora laughed as she came closer. She came up behind him and reached around him and placed his hands correctly on the racket. Davis took this opportunity to turn around and pull her into a deep kiss. The racket fell to the ground as Davis' arms held Sora.  
  
Tai just happened to walk by the courts and saw them kissing. Davis' hands were traveling up and down her back now. The sight made Tai's stomach burned with rage. He watched from behind the fence as another once again embraced his love. Soon Tai walked away from the painful scene, his heart hurting.  
  
Sora son broke the embrace.  
"So where we going to play or not?" She giggled.  
"I thought we were playin' tennis." Davis smirked. Sora hit him playfully on the shoulder. She picked up the racket and gave it to him, then got her own.  
"OK- ready?" She called as she jumped over the net onto the other side of the court.  
"Go easy on me." He said as he readied his stance. Sora threw the ball in the air and served it powerfully over the net. Davis swung his racket with all his might and sent the ball sailing out of the court. "HOME RUN!" Davis said as he threw his arms in the air and did a touchdown call. Sora laughed.  
"Wrong sport! Genius!"  
"I'll go get it." Davis said as he jogged towards the ball; sora practiced some swings while she waited.   
She was concentrating so hard on her tennis form that she didn't notice someone walk up behind her. Sora turned around and was startled by a person standing by her. The cold glare sent shivers up Sora's back.  
"Margaret?"  
  
  
"I told you to stay away from my man!"  
"What?"  
"Tai is mine- I warned you- you want him yourself! Don't you?"  
"w..wh.."  
"Tell me you don't love him!" Margaret was getting pissed. From her purse she pulled out a smalle gun. It was a small and shiny handgun. She pointed it at Sora. "Say it!"  
Sora searched her heart, after a few seconds of thought she mustered up the courage to speak. "…NO! I… I.. Love… him." Sora answered defiantly.  
"The only way to keep you from him is to get rid of you."  
"But… I haven't done anything…"  
"Shut Up!" Margaret yelled. "He's mine. What could an ugly girl like you offer him? I'm popular, rich and beautiful." Sora held her racket tight. She didn't know what to do. "Once you're gone he'll realize he loved me, and we'll be together forever." She pulled the trigger….. Bang!  
Sora's body stung with pain as the bullet went into her stomach. Sora stood unflinched however. She pulled her racket and swung at Margaret.  
BANG- BANG- BANG the gun went off three times before Sora's swing hit Margaret's head. Sora's swing only made her bleed.  
"You little Bitch!"   
BANG!   
Sora couldn't stand anymore; she fell to the ground. Blood was everywhere. She had been shot in her abdomen several times. She moaned in pain.  
"Why don't you die?" Margaret screamed as she brought the gun up once more. "Tai and I will live happily now- together." She pointed at Sora's heart.   
With some unknown strength Sora shielded her chest with her arms. Margaret pulled the trigger and Sora screamed in pain as the bullet flung itself into her.  
Suddenly Davis tackled Margaret to the ground. The gun, which was now empty, went flying from her hand as she hit the pavement. She was knocked unconscious.  
Davis was bleeding from his knees now- due to the scrape on the court surface. He scrambled up and towards Sora who was gasping for air.  
"Sora! SOMEBODY WE NEED HELP HERE!" Davis screamed as he tried to figure out that to do. He began applying pressure to the most serious wound. But Sora was bleeding in several different spots.  
"Oh GOD! Sora hang in there." He pleaded. Her eyes were still opening and closing. He could hear and see her breathing- the noise of her gasping for air made Davis want to cringe.  
"I'm… sorry Davis." She said in a raspy weak voice.  
"For what?" Davis asked. He was all bloody now.   
"You.. Are such a kind person… I hope you find someone special… you showed me how to love again… thank you."  
"But Sora.." She reached up a bloody hand and silenced him.  
"Will you do something for..me?"  
"Anything.. But you're going to be fine."  
"Please tell… Tai… I'm sorry for everything… I don't want to die w/ my best friend mad at me… promise you'll make sure he forgives me… please?"  
"I promise." He said as he held her. "You're not going to die… just hang on." 


	6. Much Confusion

Chapter 6  
Much Confusion  
  
D: I don't own digimon, yet! - However, I will own all anime once I finish my global domination scheme :) And them I will broadcast it 24/7 for all you lovely peoples to watch :) Whahahahahahahha *evil dictator laugh*  
  
(Sorry about that- Kate has had way too much sugar tonight- sugar and anime- deadly combination)  
  
But now there were lots of people gathering around the scene. The police arrived and aided Davis is stopping the most serious bleeding. The ambulance came not to long after that. They took Sora out of Davis' hands and sped off to the hospital, sirens blaring.  
  
Kari had been staying after school to work on a school project. When she had finished she came outside to see what the commotion was. She slipped through the crowd and gasped as she saw a bloodied and teary-eyed Davis talking to a police officer.  
"Davis!" Kari screamed and ran to him. "Are you ok?" Davis didn't respond. E broke down into tears again. Kari looked around and saw the tennis court. It was covered with blood and police officers. She watched in silence as a gloved officer picked up a shiny handgun. Her glance then went to a police car that held a girl sitting in the back seat. She recognized the head… it was Margaret.  
"Davis! What happened?"  
"She shot her…Kari.. And I couldn't save her… God Kari… Sora…. I" Davis was losing control now- he was very distraught.  
"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Kari said as she led him off the court. "We'll got to my place- it's closer." She said as they walked towards the Kamiya residence. She knew very well Sora was injured, but she decided that getting distraught would not help the situation. They walked into the apartment. Tai was sitting on the couch. The second he saw Davis he walked angrily to his room. He didn't notice the state the boy was in. Kari took Davis into the bathroom and wet a washcloth.  
"TAI! Get over here!" Kari yelled. Tai came reluctantly after further yelling from Kari.  
Tai's eyes that were filled with hate were washed clean with shock as he saw the bloodied Davis.  
"What the hell happened?" Tai asked.  
"Go and get my address book, and get Davis a pair of your old cloths- HURRY!" Kari ordered as she began treating Davis' scrape and washing off his face and arms. Tai returned with the items- she and Tai went to the living room as Davis changed into clean cloths.  
"What is going on Kari?" Tai demanded. Kari didn't listen and began dialing numbers on the phone. She completely ignored Tai. He gave up trying to get information from her- by now Davis reappeared. The blood was now cleaned off him, but he was still in a dazed and horrified state of being.  
"Davis- what happened?" Tai said concerned. Sure he hated Davis for being with Sora, but something was horribly wrong. Davis looked at Tai…  
"It's Sora…" Davis broke down once again. Tai become frantic at the mention of her name.  
"What?" Tai screamed grabbing and shaking the bawling Davis for information.  
"Stop it Tai!" Kari screamed. "Now everything is going to be ok- you need to take us to the hospital." She handed Tai the family's car keys. Kari pulled both boys out of the apartment and down to the parking garage.   
Tai drove the family black Honda to the city hospital. When they arrived Joe and Yolei were sitting in the lobby.  
"Oh gosh Kari, what happened?" Yolei asked. Both her and Joe looked horrified. Soon after Kari, Davis and Tai entered, Izzy, Cody, Ken and TK came running in.  
"Did you call Mrs. Takenouchi?" Kari asked Yolei.  
"Ya, she said she's closing the shop and she'll be here as soon as possible."  
"What happened?" Joe asked again.  
"I really don't know." Kari said. "I came out of school and found police on the tennis court and Davis a mess." Everyone looked at Davis. He was beginning to collect himself, knowing he'd be asked to retell the horrible tale.  
"Just start from the beginning." Kari said as she put her arm on her friend's shoulder. Davis took a deep breath.  
"Sora was teaching me to play tennis… I hit the ball way to hard, and sent it flying out of the court…. I went to go and get the ball. The next thing I heard was several shots. I.. I ran as fast as I could… I was.. Too late… Margaret Hakashi had a gun… Sora.. Oh God there was so much blood.. She.." Davis broke down once again. Kari held him as he cried. Joe went straight to the lobby desk and began to ask the head nurse about Sora.  
"Margaret shot sora?" Tai said in horror. Davis managed to nod his head.  
"I couldn't… do anything.. I should have.." Davis wailed.  
"No Davis, there wasn't anything you could have done." Ken insisted. Soon Joe came back over to the large group.  
"Did you find out anything?" Izzy asked. Everyone was seriously worried by Davis' account.  
"Not much." Joe fiddled with his glasses. "She was shot several times.." He started. "They're doing all they can.."  
"Joe did they say anything else?" Kari asked as she finally broke down. There was not a dry eye there. Joe shook his head.  
"So we just wait? We can't do anything, or..or.." Davis started, but Joe shook his head.  
Of the group, Tai was taking the news the hardest.  
"I did this.." He mumbled quietly over and over.  
They were still sitting in the waiting room four hours later. Sora's mother came shortly after they all assembled in the lobby. Matt was currently on the road touring Japan with his band, but cancelled the concerts and was returning. Mimi was also on her way. She was hopping the next flight over and would be there in the morning.  
Joe was listening vigilantly at the numerous pages and codes being paged over the hospital intercom. Several times he would walk over to the main desk and question the nurse, but to not much avail.  
"I can't take this!" Joe yelled. "I know what those codes mean! There is something wrong with our friend and we deserve to know!" Joe was hyperventilating near the lobby desk.  
"alright sir- calm down." The nurse stood up and tried to calm the boy down. "I'll see what I can find out." With that the nurse went and talked with another nurse. Soon she returned. "Ok, here's what I can do.. I'm getting the head nurse in the ER to take you to see your friend.. She's been stabilized for now and is in surgery." Joe nodded and walked over and told the news to everyone else.  
Soon a nurse waked over to the group and introduced herself.  
"Hello, I'm the head nurse Hitama. I'm going to take you to where your friend is, but you won't be able to see her for a little while yet." The nurse motioned for them to follow her down the hall.  
"So what is her condition now?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked worriedly. Kari and Yolei were at her side supporting the emotional woman.  
"She's stable… for now." The nurse answered. She stopped outside of a room. "She's still unconscious and well, I'm not going to lie… the next 24 hours are going to be hard. But she's a fighter…" Mrs. T nodded. Everyone knew that she was. The nurse took Mrs. T's hand. "Right now they are operating on her." The nurse explained as she made Sora's mother sit down in a chair.  
"How long does it usually take to close a bullet wound?" Izzy asked. "It's been over four hours now."  
"where exactly was she hit?" Joe questioned. The nurse took a deep breath and squeezed Mrs. Takenouchi's hand.  
"She has a total of six entry wounds. One punchered her right lung.. They've inserted a tube to ease the pressure right now." The nurse looked at the children.  
"Is that the worst of it?" Kari asked, hoping for that to be it. The nurse's expression saddened.  
"We want to know- what's going on! Please tell us…" Yolei pleaded.  
"Two bullets went into her abdomen, they were easily taken out and fixed. The other three are the problems…Right now I don't even know exactly what damage they caused. But I will tell you that there will be more surgeries to come." Mrs. Takenouchi was in a state of shock. They just sat there in silence for a time.  
A few hours later doctors came out of the operating room. They were busily writing on charts and such. One came over to Mrs. Takenouchi, who had been conversing with the nurse for some time.  
"Are you Sora's mother?" He asked as he took off his glasses.  
"yes, I am." She said weakly.  
"I'm the doctor that will be working with your daughter."  
"Is she ok?" Mrs. Takenouchi pleased.  
"Yes, she's just fine. But we're going to need to do a lot of work.. But for today we have her in pretty good shape, consider ding everything."  
"Can.. We see her?"  
"Yes, they are moving her as we speak to a room where you can see her." She looked relieved. It had been along the line of ten hours since the initial incident. Most of the group had fallen asleep; all expect for Mrs. T, Tai, Joe, Izzy and Davis.  
"Should we wake the others?" Izzy asked as the dr helped Mrs. T to her feet.  
"No, I think we should let the sleep." Joe advised, as they began down the hall after the doctor and Mrs. T.  
"Your daughter is very lucky to be alive." The doctor said. "She'll need time and a lot of care to heal."  
"But will she recover?" Joe asked.  
"She's doing fine." The doctor said as he left them at the door to where Sora was.  
Tai went and held Mrs. Takenouchi's hand as they slowly opened the doors. 


	7. Memories of a Hairclip

Life and Love  
Chapter 7 - Memories of a Hairclip  
  
D: Insert general disclaimer here… have a nice day :)  
  
The room was a bright white. And a big window across the room from the door. The first thing they noticed as they entered was the buzzing and beeping of the several large machines that were near the bed. Sora lay there covered up to the neck with blankets. Hundreds of tubes ran everywhere. She had oxygen tube in her nose. There ware literally six IV's running into Sora, mostly pumping blood into her- the other were an assortment of medicines and painkillers.  
To her side several large machines hummed. Her face looked so pale, and yet strangely at peace. Mrs. Takenouchi ran to her daughter's side, she was becoming more and more hysterical as she stroked Sora's silky hair.  
Joe went to the machines and began inspecting her vital signs. No one said a word. The heart machine showed a weak, yet steady pulse.  
Tai stood back by the door. He couldn't bear to see her like this… so lifeless.. And cold. She had always been so full of life and energetic. Guilt ran through his body… his stupidity and childish denial of his true feeling had caused Sora to be fighting for her life.  
Joe gently, yet cautiously, pulled back the blankets. Sora's chest was a mess of tubes and reddened bandages.  
"Oh Go." Was all Mrs. T could utter as she gazed upon the nearly lifeless body of her only child. She took Sora's hand, only to notice the wounds there and the IV needles. She let go of Sora's hand and it dropped to her side. Mrs. Takenouchi fell to her knees and wept. Tai forced himself to go and console her.  
"Oh God Taichi… what has happened to my baby?" She cried into his shoulder.  
"It'll be ok…" Tai attempted to comfort her, but as he looked up at Sora, he broke down too.  
Izzy and Davis stood in shock, while Joe looked perplexedly at a large machine.  
  
Soon dawn broke across the horizon. Kari and the others awoke and found a note telling them where Sora was. They almost ran down the halls to get to the room. There they found Izzy and the rest all sitting around the sleeping Sora.   
Some of her color had returned to her as she had regained a healthy amount of blood in her system. After everyone had saw she was stable, some of them left. Kari, Tai, Davis, Izzy, Joe and TK remained behind with Mrs. Takenouchi. A nurse entered the room holding several items.  
"Mrs. Takenouchi." the nurse said. "These belong to your daughter. She had them at the time of the accident." The nurse handed over Sora's tennis uniform- mostly in shreds and soiled. A few pieces of paper, tennis pin and a small-deformed clip in a small baggie. "This thing along with your daughter's quick thinking saved her from a life ending gunshot in the heart. Why it was clipped to her bra strap over her heart or what it was… I have no clue." the nurse went and checked Sora's bandages.  
Mrs. Takenouchi opened the baggie and held the tiny object. It was a hair clip.. Now it was a piece of melted metal w/ an indent of a bullet in it.  
Kari came closer and recognized the small sun shape of the decoration.  
"Tai… it's the clip you gave her… remember, the one you fought over?"  
Tai walked closer, Mrs. T set the clip in the palm of his hand. Tai examined it. This melted piece of metal was the clip he had given his Sora… tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran from the room. Kari was about to go after him, but Davis spoke up.  
"No, I need to go and talk to him." Kari nodded, as Davis followed Tai out of the hospital.  
  
Tai ran out of the hospital and into a near by garden. Tai kept running till he tripped on an oddly placed rock and went falling to the ground. He didn't even try to pick himself up; Tai laid face down on the gravel path and began to cry.  
Davis came up behind him.  
"Tai?" He said quietly.  
"Go away Davis."   
"Tai, I know you must hate me now.. For everything.. But I need to tell you.."  
"I said GO AWAY!" Tai yelled again.  
"She said she was sorry." Davis blurted out. Tai stopped feeling sorry for himself and looked up at Davis.  
"What?"  
"She said she was sorry for everything, right before she passed out. She pleased with me to tell you…."  
Tai still was confused. "Don't you see? She stills loves you… the only reason she thought she liked me was because she thought she was alone… I made myself think that she truly loved me… but I see now that it wasn't true." Davis looked sadly down at Tai. "After all you did to her… she still loves you Tai.. She couldn't bare to die thinking you hated her… and begged me to get you to forgive her…." Davis sighed. "I'm sorry too, for ever thinking a perfect girl like Sora would be truly in love with me.. Every time we kissed, I bet she thought I was you…" Tai was silent.  
"Davis… I'm the one that needs to apologize." Tai finally said as he got up. "I was wrong to hate you… and I was even more wrong to deny my heart to the one person it belongs too…"  
"I see now she would have done the same to anyone who would have come along that night.. She was a wreck." Davis said remembering the night Sora was thinking of suicide.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tai… she loved you so much that the night you two fought, she was…"  
"Was what?"  
"She was going to kill herself.." Tai gasped as the words left Davis' mouth. "I happened to come along and stop her… that's when she kind of got attached to me.. I do love her, but I know she needed someone there at the time…"  
"I did this to her…" Tai fell to his knees and cried.  
"Do you didn't Tai, this wasn't your fault."  
"Yes, it is. If I hadn't started to date Margaret to get back at Sora for ripping my heart out when she dated Matt, she wouldn't be in all this mess."  
"Tai, she'll pull through." Davis said. "But she needs you Tai. You are probably the one person keeping her alive right now… the love she holds for you.. Go to her Tai… go and save the woman of our dreams. She belongs with you! Not me, not Matt, but you."  
  
  
Back at the hospital Joa and the bunch could only look on as Sora's vitals weakened. The large pumping machine was now buzzing a warning signal. Nurses rushed into the room and began to wheel Sora out of the room on the bed she rested on.  
"What's happening?" Sora's mother questioned in a panicked state.  
"They had her on a dialysis machine, I guess the bullets must have hit her kidneys." Joe explained. "Don't worry, all they have to do is a kidney transplant surgery. They know what they're doing." he said as a nurse entered.  
"Mrs. Takenouchi, we're taking Sora into emergency surgery. She has experienced renal failure." Everyone looked confused except Joe.  
"Kidney failure." Joe translated.  
"Yes, to of the bullets punchered both of her kidneys. One was completely destroyed, however we did get the second working at 25%. I guess it was just to damaged and gave out. Don't worry, we are lucky to have a kidney here of your daughters rare blood type and they are doing the transplant now."  
Mrs. Takenouchi nodded as the nurse left. Joe looked worried as she left.  
"See Sora's going to be fine." Izzy said trying to cheer everyone up. He looked at Joe.  
"What's' wrong Joe?"  
"The nurse seemed over optimistic… kidney surgery and transplant procedures can be difficult and …" Joe trailed off- he realized he was causing added worry.   
Suddenly a pink haired girl came running towards the room everyone stood in.  
"Sora?" Mimi screamed as she looked into the room. "Where's Sora?"  
"Mimi!" Everyone looked happy to see their friend.  
"Oh it's so good you could make it." Yolei and Kari said as they ran and hugged their friend.  
"Is Sora ok?" Mimi persisted after pulling away from the embrace.  
"They just took her into surgery." Joe explained.  
"What happened to her?" Mimi asked. Kari and the others retold the story they had pieced together from Davis' and the doctor's information. Soon Kari's parents arrived, as a nurse rushed in wanting to speak to Mrs. Takenouchi privately.  
The others watched from the small window on the door as the nurse talked to Sora's mom in the hallway. No one knew what they were talking about. But they figured it was bad news, as Mrs. Takenouchi fell to her knees weeping. The nurse tried to console the woman, but nothing helped. Mrs. Takenouchi got up and followed the nurse into another room.  
"This can't be good." TK stated as he watched the scene unfold. Joe rushed outside and grabbed a doctor.  
"What's going on?" He demanded of Sora's doctor.  
"I'm sorry.. The kidney was destroyed by Sora's immune system. There's nothing we can do now."  
"Put her back on dialysis!" Joe replied.  
"She is, but… she only has 10% of her single kidney working, the machine will just give her a few hours." The doctor closed his charts. "I'm sorry…"   
  
  
A/N:  
Ok- I've started the Daiora ending for those of you who like Davis and Sora- here are the instructions: Taiora ending- proceed to chapters 8-11 the end yeah- happy Taiora :)   
Daiora ending- skip to alt ending Part 1- plot changes a little bit- to set up the ending- sorry if it sucks, I usually only write taioras :) 


	8. Two Minus One

Life and Love  
Chapter 8- Two minus One   
  
D: Me? Own Digimon? Sorry, but no…  
  
A/N: Ok- so what do you think so far? I'm slowly getting this fic typed- but there's a football game on- so it goes very slowly 'cause every other sentence- I need to scream at the TV! :) *in a MN/WI accent- which I don't have but oh well* 'Gosh darn I luv dem packers, I'd do anything for da packers- ya sure ya betcha-'  
Ok, I'm officially scared of myself now- sorry… just read the story- while I get checked into a mental institution……  
  
  
  
  
Joe stood there.. He couldn't give up…  
"Someone has to have a compatible match!" The doctor shook his head.   
"Her relatives live to far away to have them tested." The dr said.  
"Well, get the lab ready- I think I can find a group of people who might just be able to help." Joe told him as he ran back into the room. "Everybody- what blood type are you?" Joe asked as he opened the doors forcefully.  
"What?" Izzy inquired. "Why do you need to know that?"  
"the kidney transplant failed.. We need to find another kidney fast or.. She's not going to make it."  
"We owe her this much." Kari said. "She'd never give up on us, we have to give her a chance."  
As everyone told Joe their blood type Joe realized that none of them would have a good enough match.  
"What do we do now?" TYK asked sadly.  
Tai and Davis walked back into Sora's room. Tai's eyes went wide with fear as he saw the empty spot where her bed once was.  
"Is she?" Tai said almost in a whisper as he reached out his hand towards the empty area.  
"Tai what blood type are you?" Joe questioned, ignoring what Tai said.   
"TAI!" Kari smiled. "You have that 'O' blood type- doesn't that mean he can give to anybody?" She asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
"Where is she?" Tai asked again, he had no clue what everyone else was talking about. "Who cares what blood type I am.. Where's Sora?"  
"Joe… could it work?" Izzy spoke up.  
"Tai… Sora's… she's dieing." Joe said as he put his hand on Tai's shoulder.  
"No!" Tai whispered as he closed his eyes. His heart was collapsing.  
"Her body rejected the transplant kidney and she only has a damaged one working…"  
"Isn't there something we can do to save her?" Tai asked. "I… I can't lose her."  
"we need another kidney for her… none of us match… but you.. It's dangerous." Joe warned. Tai's' chocolate eyes looked to Joe with no fear. He knew what he had to do.  
"I'll do it." Tai said.  
"But Tai, there are risks… and sacrificed to donating a kidney, especially in an emergency situation like this." Joe continued.  
"I don't care! She'd do the same for us. She'd sacrifice herself for us and I'm the cause of this mess.. So maybe I can start to set things right." Joe nodded as he led Tai towards Sora's doctors.   
  
"You understand that there is no guarantee she'll accept this kidney either," The doctor said as he looked seriously at Tai and Joe. "Plus, there are many difficulties with living with only one kidney… you'll have to give up sports- with only one kidney, any injury could be very dangerous.." the dr was going to continue with the long list of negatives for Tai to be doing this. But the one positive… Sora.. She was all that mattered to Tai.  
"I want to do this." Tai said defiantly. The doctor gave Tai a few forms to fill out. And then led Tai to a room where he could change into a hospital gown.   
Tai came out sporting the fashionable apparel. Everyone was there, outside the operating room as Tai jumped on to a wheeling bed the nurses brought. He hugged Kari and his parents who were crying.  
"tai.." Kari whispered.  
"don't worry Kari, I'm going to be fine and so will Sora.. You'll see." He smiled.  
"we're proud of you son." His father said as Tai was wheeled into the room and the doors closed.  
He was put next to Sora. She looked so peaceful. Not at all on the doorstep of death like she was. But she looked almost like she was in a peaceful slumber. He then looked down to her mangled and bloody body. Tai was more determined now to do this, as he looked upon the beautiful face of his Sora.  
If she wanted no part in his life once she recovered at least Tai would know he would always be with her, and that he was able to save her.   
Tai reached out and touched her face. She was lying on her stomach. Her face was tilted towards where they set Tai. Her skin was cold, as tears came to Tai's eyes.   
"please Sora, accept this gift. I love you." He said laid down. He gripped her hand as he passed out of consciousness and the doctor began the procedure.  
  
After the procedure the doctors wheeled Tai out of the operating room and into the room where everyone was waiting. He was still asleep as they left and his friends huddled around him.  
Inside Tai was in a dream like world. He floated past the flat ground of green grass. As he floated, he felt the wind blow through his unruly hair. He wore a tan shirt and dark brown pants. There sitting amongst the most beautiful flowers was an auburn haired young woman. She wore a pale blue kimono and a yellow sash around her slender waist. Tai thought he was in heaven as he came closer to the girl of his dreams.   
He startled her as he landed in a big gust of air.  
"Sora?" he whispered. The girl slowly turned and faced him. Her angelic face gave a sad expression. One of pain, on of fear and confusion. He reached out to touch her, but she pulled away.  
"sora." He said again. Sora began to run away from his touch. Tai followed. He caught up with Sora. She cried harder as Tai grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Sora what's wrong?"  
"Go away… I just want to die… I have nothing to live for anymore…"  
"No Sora. That's not true I… I need you."  
"No, you don't… I don't deserve you, taichi. I hurt you beyond words…" She paused. "Why did you save me? I don't disserve to live. I…I have nothing I can offer you… not like Margaret. She's beautiful, popular, and rich.."  
"No Sora, you're wrong- you have so much.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know what I was doing.. I never thought.."  
Suddenly Sora's attention was drawn away from the boy's concerned gaze.  
"Oh God.. It's beautiful.." Her eyes went wide. All tears left her crimson eyes. "I never imagined it to be so… breathtaking." Tai looked in the direction of her gaze. He saw nothing.  
"Tai Don't you see the light? It's like it's calling me." She began to move towards it.  
Finally it dawned on Tai. She was leaving this world. Her body must have rejected his kidney and her body began to shut down.  
"NO SORA!" Tai screamed out. "Please don't go. You can't!"  
"There's nothing left for me there… I hope you and Margaret will be happy…" She said sadly.  
"NO! SORA! I WAS WRONG ABOUT MARGARET. I NEED YOU! Please- I'll do anything for you." Tai went on his knees. Tears streamed down his face. "I'd die for you.. If you'll just let me love you. You're perfect Sora, I'm the one who doesn't disserve someone like you… but if you'd let me try to disserve your love…. God Sora… I need you please…." there was silence as Sora looked back to the boy who was pleading for her heart. "Please… if you don't love me anymore, then accept my gift and live. At least I will know that I am a small part of you forever… Just don't leave…" Tai looked at her. She was now floating in the air. She was half way to the light now, but she slowly stopped moving; just looking back at the distraught and hurting Taichi. "Come back." He sobbed.  
"Tai… the pain is to much… and .. I don't know if I can…" Sora said. Her eyes held unborn tears.  
"Yes you can.." Tai held out his hand to her. The sky grew dark as Sora struggled to decide what to do…  
"I don't know if I could live without you Sora." Tai whispered.  
"Tai…" Sora said. :it's pulling me towards it Tai, I don't know if I can fight it."  
Tai jumped to his feet. "Sor you have to." Sora turned her body and reached out for Tai.  
Sora was struggling to pull away from the bright light that was beckoning for her. Tai stretched to his limit. He couldn't fly up to her- she had to come to him.  
"You can do it Sora…" He breathed.  
Suddenly a loud crash of lightning cracked and Tai's vision went black. 


	9. Sharing the Pain

Life and Love  
Chapter 9 Sharing the Pain  
  
D: You know I don't own it :)  
  
A/N: Hello all! Thank you for r/r this fic- if you like it, I recommend some of my various other sugars induced stories.   
To those who like the Daiora- well I am thinking writing an alternative ending- but so far it is a Taiora- really, it is. I am feeling like procrastinating w/ my schoolwork tonight- so I'll see what my brain can come up with for you Daioras.   
And this goes for any of my stories- please- if you have suggestions- let me know:) I write for everyone's amusement- I love reading and writing fan fics- so just contact me by email or IM me! I'd like to hear from you guys-   
Anyway- here we go- back to the suspense…. Will Sora live?? (maybe) ….Will Tai and Sora get together?? (I dunno know) Will Kate ever get her homework done?? (all signs point to NO)….  
  
  
Suddenly a loud crash of lightening cracked. Tai awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for air. He sat up and noticed he was no longer in the strange world with Sora, but back in the hospital bed, smiling faces surrounding him.  
"Sora? Where is she?" Tai said as he realized where he was.  
"she's still in surgery." Joe said. Tai threw the covers off and ripped the IV's out of his arm. He jumped out of the bed, his bare feet slapped the cold tiled floor. A sharp pain surged in his lower back,. His fingers felt the stitches from underneath the hospital gown. Tai ran out of the room, ignoring the pain, and into the operating room down the hall.  
He threw open the double doors and saw Sora, still lying on her stomach. The surgeons were still working on her. A nurse tried to pull him out of the room. It was no use, he struggled with all his might, pleading to stay. The nurse gave up and gave him a sterile coat to put on. He drew closer to Sora now. Her slender back was dotted with stitches and bandages. Tai's attention went to the hundreds of tubes and machines that surrounded her.  
"It looks like her body will probably accept the kidney." The doctor said as he saw the concern on Tai face. "The last one we didn't been get to sew her up and it was being attached by her immune system."  
"Will… will she live?" Tai asked quietly.  
"she's one tough cookie." The dr chuckled. "I've never seen so much strength yet- most people wouldn't have made it to the hospital in her condition. But only time will tell." The doctor finished the last stitch and she was all closed. Several nurses came to bandage her up as the doctor backed away. Then Sora was gently flipped back on her back. Tai followed as they wheeled Sora out of the OR and back into the room where she would rest.  
When they entered Tai noticed another had shown up.  
"Oh God Sora!" Matt said as he ran to her side. He touched her cheek affectionately. "I should have never left you…" Matt had just arrived with his band. They had all gotten to know Sora like a sister during her and matt's relationship, so they were there also.  
Tai doubled over in pain suddenly. Joe and Izzy went to his side.   
"Tai! Get back to bed! You just had a dangerous operation and you body hasn't even begun to heal." Joe ordered.  
They aided Tai back into his hospital bed, a few feet from where Sora laid.  
"Geesh Tai, you aren't superman." Mimi giggled, as she ruffled his hair.   
Matt walked over to Tai's bedside.  
"Thank you for being there for her Tai." Matt started. "I shouldn't have yelled at her like I did… But at least she had a friend like you to be there for her." Tai looked saddened.  
"But I wasn't there for her, Matt… I took out my anger on her like you did… Davis was the one who saved her." Matt looked shocked. "Well your kidney saved her too." Matt said as he patted Tai's shoulder and then returned to Sora's side.  
Tai tried to relax, but found it was impossible. So he sat up in his bed.  
Soon Matt and the band had to leave so they could rehearse. "Kari, here's my cell phone number- if anything happens.. Please call me and I'll be her as soon as I can." Kari nodded as Matt turned to Sora and kissed her. He waved to the group and was gone.  
For some reason Tai felt better with Matt gone. Joe, Izzy and Davis were now asleep in chairs near the window- the sun was by now high in the sky. The nurse brought Tai and the other the usual hospital meal. But Tai wasn't hungry.  
"Maybe you should just go to sleep Tai." Kari said. "We have to go back to school tomorrow. But call us if anything happens, will you?" Kari asked. Tai nodded. Izzy, Joe and Davis were woken up and they left. It was now just Tai and Sora.  
Somehow Tai drifted back to sleep. And once again he found himself in the same green field as before. The dark sky had not changed. Tai didn't fully comprehend where he was exactly, but maybe Sora would be there… he ran towards the spot she was before. Amongst the flowers she laid there in a fetal position. He auburn hair cascaded and mixed in w/ the grass. He approached her by her back. Her face was facing the ground. Tai carefully rolled her on to her back.  
"Sora?" he said as he held her. She gave a weak moan as he had moved her, so he knew she was still with him.  
"Hey.. Are you ok?" He asked as he stroked her hair. She scrunched her eyes tightly closed and slowly opened them. Her vision cleared and she saw Tai's face staring down on her.  
"Tai?" She said weakly.  
"I'm here… where ever here is…" He scratched his head as he looked around them. Sora gave a painful whimper as she tried to move. Her body ached.  
"Sora, Take it easy." Tai said concerned. He helped her sit up. "Do you know where we are? It looks like it is going to rain here and we need to find shelter."  
"There is no shelter here.. We're inside me." Tai looked confused.  
"inside you?"  
"Like inside my soul or something…. I can't explain it, but it's like the place where no one else can go… it's my place of solitude…I end up here if I'm scared, or in pain or just wanting to be alone."  
"Not really a nice place though." Tai smiled.  
"It wasn't always this dark, but after everything started… it became bleak." Sora scanned the horizon, her gaze once again fell on the bright light. It wasn't as bright as before, but it still called to her.  
"What do you see?" Tai asked. Once again he could see nothing.  
"It's back." She whispered as she reached out her hand towards it.  
"NO!" Tai yelled as he grabbed her outreached hand. With his other hand he gently touched her face. She stopped looking at the light. "You can't go now. Not since you have fought so hard… I want to spend the rest of my life with you…I… I haven't gotten to share everything I have with you.. Sora I need you." He drew closer to her. There faces were very close. "Promise, me you'll never go towards the light." He caressed her cheek with his thumb as he held her head .  
"I..I.. don't know if I can." She whimpered.  
"Look at me." Tai commanded. Her crimson eyes slowly moved to meet his. "Now listen… you can do this, but only if you want to." He looked at her- her eyes were full of fear and confusion.  
"Sora." Tai whispered.  
"Yes Tai?"  
"I love you." He said as he pulled her into a kiss. Even though he wasn't awake, he felt shivers run up and down his spine. Her lips were so fragile ands sweet, but they had a strength behind them. Tai continued to kiss her passionately.  
After sometime Sora broke away and began to cough violently. Her lungs were burning. Ai looked on in horror as she continued to cough. Finally she stopped coughing and was able to breath normally.  
"the pain…God Tai it hurts so much.."  
"Sora- is there any way I can take this pain from you? Anything I can do?"  
"Please… don't leave me…" she whispered into his ear. He held her tight.  
"I'm not going anywhere." His arms wrapped her close. She clutched his shirt. She rested her head on his shoulder as he nuzzled her neck affectionately.  
"we're going to get through this.. Together." He soothed her. "I wish I could take away some of this pain." He said.  
"No… no you don't."  
"But I do… I love you so much I would do anything for you… if giving you my heart meant you'd be able to live, I'd rip it out for you… I fell so bad, knowing I've hurt you.. I caused this pain.." Tai said sadly. "I'm sorry." As he said this a bright light radiated from the two. Tai left a surge of pain, yet he didn't break the embrace. Soon another crash of lighting woke Tai. 


	10. I'm Sorry

Life and Love  
Chapter 10- I'm Sorry  
  
D: Digimon is not mine :)  
  
A/N: ok- kate has come up with an alternative ending- but this is not it- right now you are reading the story as Kate originally wrote it- but after getting a few emails from Daiora supporters, I will consent and write them an ending- but Kate prefers Taiora- So Daiora readers I will post a separate ending after the last chapter of Life and Love… Until then- Adios  
  
E once again had sweat on his face. Outside the hospital dawn was breaking. Tai's body ached all over now. Not just his lower back, but also his stomach and arms too. He pulled his arms from beneath the covers. His eyes went wide with shock as he saw black and blue marks on them. He recognized them- they were similar to the bullet holes on Sora's arms. He tried to get out of his bed, but found it very painful.  
It dawned on Tai that his wish, had somehow been granted. He had somehow taken some of Sora's pain-  
He laid in his bed- looking over at her. It was around midday until the pain finally subsided enough so he could actually move. There still was pain, but not as intense. He slowly got out of his bed and started to walk around, and over to Sora.  
He took a seat in the near by chair. Tai had never realized that his body could ache this much. But it hurt worse when he thought of his Sora having to endure this, plus more. She had been through so much and yet, Davis was right, she still loved him… Tai sat there by her side till he fell asleep. But this time he didn't find himself in Sora's mind, or at least he hoped it wasn't. Instead he was surrounded by darkness.  
"Sora?" he called out. "Sora- where are you?"  
"Tai…" He heard a weak voice call out.  
"Sora, I'm right here." Tai was turning around, looking for her, but couldn't see anything.  
"I need to wake up. The light is growing again… If I stay here- I don't know if I'll be able to withstand it." She pleaded.  
"But how do I wake you?" Tai asked. Before Sora utter more then his name, Tai felt hands shaking him.  
He woke to find Kari and TK standing before him. Joe and Mimi entered the room shortly after Tai awoke.  
"Hi Tai." Mimi smiled. He lifted his arm and waved. Everyone's eyes went wide with shock as they saw the burses on his arms.  
"What the Hell happened?" Kari gasped. Tai didn't know what to say. They would think he was mental if he told them the truth.  
Joe pulled his arm and examined the burses.  
"Ouch!" Tai said as he recoiled the tender arm away from Joe. Mimi took Sora's arm and screamed. Joe turned around. She pointed to the place where the bullets had impacted. It looked almost healed.  
"Ok- I've heard of fast healers, but this is ridiculous! This is like a weeks worth of tissue here. It's medically impossible." Joe said as all eyes looked at Tai.  
"You're not going to believe me." Tai explained.  
"Try us." TK commented.  
"Well I was talking with Sora last night." He started.  
"Sora's been awake?" Mimi cried interrupting Tai's story.  
"No… no let me finish. While I was unconscious after the surgery and last night I some how was able to communicate with her. She said we were inside her mind or subconscious kind of place…" Tai looked around. He knew they were not really buying his story, but he continued. "I told her I wanted to take away some of the pain and I guess my wish came true… there was a bright light that surrounded us and then I woke up. I had black and blue marks on my arms." He sighed. "I told you that you'd not believe me."  
"Well it is a hard to swallow." Kari said. "But what else could it be?" She smiled. "I believe you."   
Joe was still skeptical; TK and Mimi both believed him.  
"That's so romantic." Mimi swooned as she looked towards Joe. "Would you do that for me?" Joe didn't know what to say. He was blushing however.  
Tai hesitantly reached out and held Sora's hand for the first time since the surgery. The second he touched her, the heart beat monitor's beeps increased. The beeps were stronger now. Joe took his eyes off Mimi and looked at the monitor. Tai instantly let go for fear he was hurting her. Her pulse slowed back to its weakened state.  
"Tai." Kari said in shock. "She reacted to your touch." She walked over to Sora and held her hand- but no change. Joe, Mimi and TK also tried, but got no reaction from her.  
"Tai.. Try it again.." Joe said. Tai looked a little uneasy, but he slowly out stretched his hand and touched hers again.  
Once again the heart monitor picked up speed. Tai brought her hand up to his lips. Tai looked at her with hopeful eyes as her hand twitched.  
"Her hand moved." TK said as he pointed to her free hand.   
Come on Sora… wake up." Tai pleaded. With his free hand he began to caress her cheek. "Sora.. Wake up… for me.. Please…I..I love you Sora.. Please come back to me." Her heart rate was almost up to a healthy rate.  
Tai felt himself being drawn to her, he gently, yet lovingly pressed his lips to hers. Her heartbeat again increased. As Tai's lips left hers, Sora gave a weak whimper. Everyone was at a loss for words. Sora began to weakly move her head. Tai held her head with his free hand.  
"Sora." He whispered as he looked down on his angel. "You can do this.. We need you… I need you." Sora heart was becoming almost normal and steady, however she still wasn't awake yet.  
As the five stood close to her, Matt and the rest of the Digidestined came into the room.  
Matt rushed to Sora's bedside. He disregarded Tai standing there. Tai had released her head and backed up a bit. The heart monitor weakened a bit, but not noticeable enough for others to notice, because he still held tightly to her hand.  
Matt held the other hand. The monitor didn't change.  
"Hang on baby." Matt said. He looked up at Tai. The two boys had been the best of friends till they both figured they both loved the same girl. She was fought for during hundreds of arguments between the two young men. Sora, of course, knew not of the bitter hatred that engulfed the two old friends. Another one of those battle was about to erupt. Everyone now saw the years of hatred that had started to grow back in the digital world. The boys each held on to one of Sora's hands. They were staring at each other- they burned with a smoldering hatred.  
Tai hated Matt for getting to Sora first, and Matt hated Tai for somehow always remaining in Sora's life and heart.  
  
"Tai," Matt said coldly, "Will you please take your hands off my girlfriend.."  
"Girlfriend?" Tai retorted angrily. "She's not your girlfriend! You never disserved her!"  
"Well at least I'm not the one responsible for hurting her! God, Tai- why'd you go and piss off that psycho bitch until she snapped and took it out on Sora."  
The two boys continued to exchange harsh words, as the rest of the group looked on in horror.  
"Tai stop it." Kari said.  
"You too Matt." TK replied.  
"Ya, guys- I mean come one. We shouldn't be fighting now." Davis commented.  
Matt took his eyes off Tai for a second and glared at Davis. "You stay out of this!" He demanded. "I heard abut you and how you tried to date her!" Davis was silent as Matt continued to yell at him now. Mimi began to cry because of all the yelling. Joe went to comfort her.  
Tai's attention turned once again to Sora. Tai could see small crystalline tears rolling down her cheeks from her closed eyes. The once healthy heart rate was dropping.  
Tai's anger subsided and fear once again filled him. Sora had heard the boys fighting over her. He knew she wouldn't like to see them fight. They never had really told her why they weren't friends anymore, but now she must know… it was because of her.  
  
"No Sor, please… I'm sorry… we'll never fight again. Sora.. Matt… I'm sorry… don't leave me." Tai pleaded as he held tighter to her hand.  
Soon everyone else realized Sora's heart rate had decreased. Buzzers began to scream numinous warning signals.  
"Please…"Tai begged as he fell to his knees at her side. Matt had dropped her hand now. He was speechless. Tai frantically kissed her hand. Each time his lips touched her skin a small surge showed like before, but it wasn't enough to steady her heart rate.  
  
  
  
Two nurses rushed in and hooked another batch of IV's to Sora. Whatever the fluid was it seemed to bring Sora's heart beat to a steady, but frail rhythm.   
"Ok, you'll all have to leave now!" One of the nurses said as they began to gently push the group away from Sora.  
"And as for you! Mr. Kamiya- you need to be in bed! Your body needs at least two days rest to recover." Tai was pulled to his feet and helped to his bed. The nurse then pulled the curtain around Sora's bed.  
"She just needs rest." The nurse reassured the group of concerned friends. There was silence, and Matt left the room angrily. TK want after him calling his name.  
The rest of the group left after saying goodbye to Tai.  
He felt horrible as he lay on his bed. The curtain the nurses had pulled kept Sora from his sight. 


	11. Apologies and Love Triumph

Life and Love  
Chapter 11 - When Apologies Are Not Enough  
  
A/N:  
OK- here is the last chapter of the original story-   
I have to say- this is one of my favorites of all my stories- even the ones I haven't posted yet… (My fav being my first fic ever: Comb of C and L) But anyway- I decided to stay up late and type the rest of this story, because I am very hyper- I just got my Escaflowne dvds and watched two hours straight- I luv them- I have missed that show- I also miss Digimon Season one- why oh why don't they let you buy more than the first 13, and then sporadic later episodes??? THEY want to taunt me! Oh well-  
  
  
It took Tai several hours to finally drift off to sleep. But when he did he wasn't able to see Sora like the first few times in the dreamlike world.  
"Sora.. I know you can hear me… I'm so sorry. Please don't leave." His eyes filled with tears as he got no response from her. The silence was horrible. Taichi fell to his knees and wept. 'She's gone.' he thought. "NO!" He wailed a heart-wrenching cry as he wailed to the sky. "NO! Sora! I LOVE YOU!" He sobbed to the ground as his fists beat at the ground.  
"T..taichi.." A whisper said. Tai felt a hand on his shoulder. He instantly turned around to see Sora standing next to him. She looked sad and weak.  
"Oh God Sor, I thought you had left." He threw his arms around her. She lightly tried to pull away. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
"You.. And Matt.. I caused you two to fight.. I came between two best friends.."  
"No, Sora. It's not your fault. Please just come back… we'll never fight again." He pleaded with her.  
  
"I… I will." She whispered to him.  
"You? You're coming back?" Tai said.  
She nodded. "It's not my time to leave yet.. I never got a chance to love you yet." She smiled lightly.  
"You do?"  
"I love you Tai."  
"OH Sora.. I love you- I've always loved you… and I always will love you."  
"Now go.." She said as she kissed him. As she pulled from the kiss Tai awoke. It was daybreak again. Tai got out of bed and pulled back the curtain from around Sora's bed.  
He walked closer and took her hand. The noises of the machines seemed to be silent as Tai held her hand.  
"I love you, my Sora." He whispered as he lowered his lips to hers.  
As Tai was about to remove his lips from her, he felt Sora kissing back. His eyes opened as he saw her sparkling crimson eyes looked back at him.  
"Sora!" He sighed as he began to stroke her hair. She smiled up at him. Tai once again drew her into another kiss. This one lasted for eternity as they let all their passion and love flow out. Tai couldn't stop kissing her, but as he continued to kiss her cheeks and lips he felt tears trickle down his face.  
"Tai?" Sora asked.   
"Oh Sora… I was so scared… don't ever do that to me again… I thought I lost you…"  
"Taichi… I wanted go let go, but there was something always there in my mind… talking to me…" She weakly said, as she coughed. Her lungs still weak. "It sounded like you were there… inside me."  
"But I am inside you and I was there…"  
"What?"  
"I gave you my kidney, and I look forward to giving you everything. I give you my soul and my heart, Sora Takenouchi." He said as he looked down at her. His hands touched her face. He was intoxicated at just being near her.   
"Thank you Taichi, my Taichi…"  
The End 


	12. Alternate Ending Part I for Daiora's onl...

Life and Love   
Alt Ending Part 1  
  
D: You know the drill-  
  
A/N: Ok- for all you daioras out there- here you are. I was so compelled by all the requests for this to end as a diaora. I usually stick to Taioras because well Tai and Sora just fit right- but I'll bend to your requests today- 'cause I don't feel like doing homework- I think I see a trend in my school habits- :) But seriously- here you are- these are the instructions for the alt ending: after chapter 7- you are here and this is the chapter eight for the second ending… confused??? Hopefully not… so here goes my first attempt at a Davis and Sora fic- (starts out like real chapter 8 but then changes from the original plot line)  
  
  
  
Joe stood there.. He couldn't give up…  
"Someone has to have a compatible match!" The doctor shook his head.   
"Her relatives live to far away to have them tested." The dr said.  
"Well, get the lab ready- I think I can find a group of people who might just be able to help." Joe told him as he ran back into the room. "Everybody- what blood type are you?" Joe asked as he opened the doors forcefully.  
"What?" Izzy inquired. "Why do you need to know that?"  
"the kidney transplant failed.. We need to find another kidney fast or.. She's not going to make it."  
"We owe her this much." Kari said. "She'd never give up on us, we have to give her a chance."  
As everyone told Joe their blood type Joe realized that none of them would have a good enough match.  
"What do we do now?" TYK asked sadly.  
Tai and Davis walked back into Sora's room. Tai's eyes went wide with fear as he saw the empty spot where her bed once was.  
"Is she?" Tai said almost in a whisper as he reached out his hand towards the empty area.  
"Tai what blood type are you?" Joe questioned, ignoring what Tai said.   
"TAI!" Kari smiled. "You have that 'O' blood type- doesn't that mean he can give to anybody?" She asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
"Where is she?" Tai asked again, he had no clue what everyone else was talking about. "Who cares what blood type I am.. Where's Sora?"  
"Joe… could it work?" Izzy spoke up.  
"Tai… Sora's… she's dieing." Joe said as he put his hand on Tai's shoulder.  
"No!" Tai whispered as he closed his eyes. His heart was collapsing.  
"Her body rejected the transplant kidney and she only has a damaged one working…"  
"Isn't there something we can do to save her?" Tai asked. "I… I can't lose her."  
"we need another kidney for her… none of us match… but you.. It's dangerous." Joe warned. Tai's' chocolate eyes looked to Joe with no fear. He knew what he had to do.  
"I'll do it." Tai said.  
"But Tai, there are risks… and sacrificed to donating a kidney, especially in an emergency situation like this." Joe continued.  
"I don't care! She'd do the same for us. She'd sacrifice herself for us and I'm the cause of this mess.. So maybe I can start to set things right." Joe nodded as he led Tai towards Sora's doctors.   
  
"You understand that there is no guarantee she'll accept this kidney either," The doctor said as he looked seriously at Tai and Joe. "Plus, there are many difficulties with living with only one kidney… you'll have to give up sports- with only one kidney, any injury could be very dangerous.." the dr was going to continue with the long list of negatives for Tai to be doing this. But the one positive… Sora.. She was all that mattered to Tai.  
"I want to do this." Tai said defiantly. The doctor gave Tai a few forms to fill out. And then led Tai to a room where he could change into a hospital gown.   
Tai came out sporting the fashionable apparel. Everyone was there, outside the operating room as Tai jumped on to a wheeling bed the nurses brought. He hugged Kari and his parents who were crying.  
"tai.." Kari whispered.  
"don't worry Kari, I'm going to be fine and so will Sora.. You'll see." He smiled.  
"we're proud of you son." His father said as Tai was wheeled into the room and the doors closed.  
He was put next to Sora. She looked so peaceful. Not at all on the doorstep of death like she was. But she looked almost like she was in a peaceful slumber. He then looked down to her mangled and bloody body. Tai was more determined now to do this, as he looked upon the beautiful face of his Sora.  
If she wanted no part in his life once she recovered at least Tai would know he would always be with her, and that he was able to save her.   
Tai reached out and touched her face. She was lying on her stomach. Her face was tilted towards where they set Tai. Her skin was cold, as tears came to Tai's eyes.   
"Please Sora, accept this gift. I love you." He said laid down. He gripped her hand as he passed out of consciousness and the doctor began the procedure.  
  
Davis and the others we forced to just sit there and wait was the doctors and nurses operation on their two friends.  
"Davis…" Kari said slowly. "Will you be alright?" Davis looked up. He had been silent ever since he and Tai had returned. The look of heartbreak was written on his face.  
"Ya.. Sure." He sniffled, trying to bat away the tears that were going to come any second.  
"Davis…. I'm sorry." Kari said as she hugged the boy. She was crying again.  
"For what? Hey come on Kari- you didn't do anything wrong." Davis tried to comfort her.  
"Be we did… we saw how happy you and Sora were and we wanted to break you two up… we were so selfish…I just thought that she belonged with Tai…." Kari cried.  
"Kari… it's not up to us… Sora has to choose… I have a feeling it won't be me… I was so stupid…" Davis sighed.  
"No Davis… we were the stupid ones." TK said as he set his arm on Davis's shoulder. "Can you forgive us?"  
"Ya, Don't worry about it you guys, you were just trying to get the best thing for Sora… I understand… that's why I'm going to give her up… if she wants it that way… it's her decision, not ours."  
"Davis, you really have gown up a lot." Kari smiled as she dried her eyes.  
  
Tai was brought out of the operating room some time later. But it still took the doctors a great deal of time to finish with Sora. It was almost nightfall when they brought her back into the room. Tai was awake and talking as they brought her in. Tai and Davis smiled seeing she was ok.   
"Tai.. We have to go back to school tomorrow.. So it'll just be you here.. But you'll call us if anything happens, right?" Kari asked as she kissed her brother 'goodnight.'   
"I sure will." Tai replied as everyone started to shuffle out of the room. Davis was at the end of the line for the door. "Hey Davis!" Tai called before he was gone.  
"Ya.. Tai?" Davis said. He still felt miserable to giving up Sora. He truly loved her, but…so did Tai.  
"Davis. I want to apologize again…for my actions the past few days and everything…"  
"Don't worry about it Tai… just take care of her… will you?"  
"You really weren't lying… you do love her too." Tai said quietly. He felt bad for Davis. He knew exactly how the boy felt right now. For it had been that way when Sora was dating Matt.  
"Don't worry about it Tai… I just want what's best for her and well, you could give her that better than me…" Davis said as he walked over to Sora's bedside. "I did love you, but… this is for the best…" Davis picked up her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. And with that he left sadly. 


	13. Alt ending Part II for Daiora's only

Life and Love  
Alt Ending Part II  
  
D: You know this-  
  
A/N: I'm trying… I'm trying- but it's kind hard to write something you don't 100% believe in- they do make a cute couple, but I still prefer Taiora- Oh well- life goes on- geez are you all impatient diaora readers!   
  
Over the next several days Sora's condition slowly improved, however she hadn't woken up yet. Tai had recovered from the kidney operation quite fast, and was already released. When he wasn't there at Sora's side Davis sat by Sora and kept her company.   
It had been a full week since the accident and Daivs was sitting by Sora's side as Saturday slowly trudged on. Davis didn't like coming to visit the hospital, for it reminded him of what he had given up. But today, he couldn't just stay away. It was like she was calling to him in his sleep. He could see her face, that smile… oh he would don anything for that smile…   
"Hey Sor… It's me.. Davis." He said as he pulled the chair closer to her bed. "I just thought I'd come and see you. You don't know how much you are missed around school…" He could feel his eyes water again. "Not again!" He yelled at himself. "I can't keep crying over you… I've never cried so much in my whole life… but I can't have you…" His tears dripped down on her delicate hand. As he reached to wipe the droplet off her hand, her hand twitched. "Sora?" Davis said as he looked up to her face. Her eyes were still closed, but the sudden movement of her hand gave him hope…  
Davis leaned in and gave Sora a gentle, yet sorrowful kiss. As he slowly broke the kiss he noticed someone standing in the doorway. It was Matt. The blonde looked mad as he stood there staring at Davis.  
"and what do you think you are doing?"  
"Matt?" Davis said. "W-when did you get back?"  
"Get away from her!" Matt glared at Davis.  
"what?"  
"You heard ME!" Matt said as he ripped Sora's hand from Davis'. Davis was a little scared of Matt, but he didn't back away.  
"Look Matt… we both lost, ok?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Sora… she loves Tai… she disserves the best right? Well both of us won't ever come close to what she feels for Tai."  
"NEVER! I'm not going to give up- you'll see she loves me!"  
"Matt, I love her too- but it's what she wants that counts."  
"What the hell do you know?" Matt shouted as his temper raged. "She's mine and I'll win her- you'll see." Matt quickly punched Davis in the stomach and left.  
"Sora… we need you here- you're the only one who can settle this fight… please wake up soon… even if we aren't together and you never really loved me… well I'll be happy if you are safe and cared for." Davis left the hospital soon after.  
The next day came and Tai was once again by Sora's side. Davis entered the hospital doors, he had forgotten his coat the night before.  
"Hey Tai… I … um forgot my coat." He said- explaining why he was there.  
"it's ok Davis, she's your friend too. You can stay and visit."  
"No.. thanks Tai. I…I.. Have to go." He said suddenly and rushed out. Davis could feel tears pooling in his eyes. He couldn't take it… seeing Tai with Sora. He felt his heart ripping apart. He was already in the lobby and almost out of the building when he remembered his jacket. It was still in Sora's room near Tai. He sighed and collected himself. 'Just go in, get it and leave. don't look at her- it'll just hurt more. God what am I talking about. I can't give her up… I love her… I've always had a crush on her."  
Davis very slowly walked back up to her room… he dreaded seeing her beautiful face- for he knew he could never have her- she belonged with another.  
As Davis approached the room he heard noises. It sounded like a fight was going on in the room. His pace quickened as he reached the door; his eyes went wide. There next to sora's bed two boys fought.  
"Tai? Matt?" Davis gasped.  
"She's mine!"  
"I'll win her!"  
"You guys stop it!" Davis yelled as he ran in between the fighting boys.  
"You don't love her as much as I do!"  
"Screw you- I belong with her!"  
Davis tried his hardest to stop the fight, but got hit himself.  
"You stay out of this Davis!" Matt growled- "And keep away from my girlfriend."  
"Your girlfriend? You dumped her dumbass- it's my turn!" Davis heard Tai say.  
"NO! She's not some prize you guys!" Davis tried to tell them. "You can't fight for the affections of someone!" Davis said desperate to stop them.  
Davis only got shoved out of the way now. He hit the floor hard and his nose began to bleed. He got to his feet and hit the 'call nurse' button near Sora's bed.  
Soon several nurses came rushing in- they looked at the fighting boys.  
"Stop this now!" The woman said as she grabbed Tai and the other nurse grabbed Matt. Both boys were dragged out of the hospital.  
Davis stood shocked in the now quiet room. He looked down at Sora- he noticed a streak of crystalline tears streaming out of her closed eyes.  
"Sora…" Davis said as he came over to her side. He began to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry you had to see that Sora, I'm so sorry…" He said as he stroked her hair tenderly. He was crying now too. He loved the feeling he got being close to her. "I love you so much Sora… I just want you to be happy- please come back to me…" His tears dripped on to her smooth creamy skin. "Look at me- I'm crying all over you." He laughed sadly. He took his hand and touched her face, his thumb caressed her cheek.   
As he looked down on her he lost his breath as he saw her eyes flutter underneath closed eyelids. Davis wanted to scream out for joy as she gave him a weak moan.  
"D..Davis." She muttered hoarsely.  
"Sora? Come on wake up! You can do it!"  
  
Sora seemed to hear Davis' voice inside the dark void she was in.  
"Davis?" She screamed in her mind.  
"Sora come back to me." She heard. The voice was a sweet one. She had learned to love that voice. It was the voice of her savior- the funny guy who she'd known for a while, who had made a stunning metamorphous into a loving and caring man… how she yearned to hear his voice sing to her and to run her hands through his short spiky hair.  
Then she heard it. His gentle voice reaching out to her in the darkness. Cutting it like a knife. A gentle beam of warmth surrounded her- she was no longer afraid and alone.  
"I love you." she heard him say. And she believed him. He truly loved her… then a strange sensation came over her as she felt a pair of strong and worried lips touch to hers… that kiss… it wrapped around her and drew her out of her state of deep sleep.   
Suddenly she was in the hospital room and Davis was standing over her, kissing her lips. She returned his affections the best she could in her weakened condition.  
"Sora!" Davis screamed as he pulled back. He had thought he was just imagining her kiss- but no she was awake. He stood there looking in her crimson orbs…  
"Davis.." She replied giving him a weak smile, while she stirred in her bed, only to find pain surging.  
"No, no. don't try and move!" He brushed away the tears that were flowing freely out of his eyes.  
"Davis, you're crying…" Sora said. Davis just smiled.  
"I thought I had lost you… I thought I would never hear your angelic voice or touch your creamy skin…" He started, but Sora reached up to him. Davis immediately took it into his own and stoked it and placed a livening kiss on it.  
"Don't worry- I'm back- see?" She comforted him. She looked around her room. Noticing the state she was in. "w-where's Tai?" she questioned.  
Davis' smile left him. He knew now who her choice was. "He's not here…." He said sadly.  
"Davis? What's wrong?"  
"I understand… I'll be leaving you then… I hope you'll be truly happy Sora…"  
"Davis? What are you talking about?"  
"You love Tai…"  
"Of course I love him.." Davis thought those words hurt the most. He would have gladly taken a sword in the stomach… "But I don't love him like that anymore.." she whispered.  
"W-what?" Davis did a double take. She was lying in her bed smiling up at him. "What? You… you don't want Tai… well what about matt?" Sora shook her head. "But…"  
"Davis, you were the only one to treat me like a person. You cared about my happiness… I heard everything.. I couldn't possibly be that stupid to throw away the one boy who truly cared about me… I love you Davis."  
"Really?"  
"Yes really. Now will you sing me a song before I go back to sleep?"  
"Sure my dearest Sora."  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok- so it was easier than I thought. Well what do you Daiora's think? Sure it was a kinda rushed ending, but I do have a life…. Well wait… no I don't- but hey I can pretend right?  
Anyway- please keep reading my little stories- I like to throw in some twists every now and then-  
And to the Taiora's who are wondering what the hell am I thinking- well I wanted to be nice and help out fellow digimon viewers- I had a brief moment of niceness- maybe God will see it and then Kate won't go straight to hell- I'm shooting for Purgatory! Oh well- gotta go!  
animefreak5483 


End file.
